


Огонь волшебный

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Humor, Other, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Poetry, Prose Poem, Yôkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Я — хито-дама, огонь волшебный.





	Огонь волшебный

Кем в прошлой жизни я был? Не помню.  
Студентом, может? Частиц движенье, планет орбиты, путь рыб на нерест, ряды Фурье и законы Бэра, бином Ньютона и символ веры, законы рынка, людей законы иль сочетанья цветов — науки я постигал, изучал прилежно? Не спав три ночи, мог на занятьях блистать уменьем стихосложенья, а после маленькой передышки мог встретить утро за сопроматом?

А может, офисным был планктоном? Шесть дней в неделю я монотонно сверял остатки, заказы правил, читал уставы и своды правил, листал страницы отчётов, сводки, а водкой рисовой вечерами глушил тоску по иному счастью? Того не помню. Ну и прекрасно: такое помнить душа устанет, лишь только тело постылым станет.  
А может, был я женой, что мужу и детям утром готовит бэнто, встав спозаранку, за час до солнца? Стирал и штопал, покупки делал, знал, где какие в округе скидки, готовил снова — и на уборку свободный час мог легко потратить? Женой и матерью был хорошей, семью заботою окружавшей? Родные, может, сейчас горюют, в тоске проводят и дни, и ночи (от слёз припухли детей глазёнки, а муж не скоро разделит ложе с той, что моложе и что красивей)?  
Увы, не помню. Печально это.

А может, был я учёным мужем, шаманом сильным, оммёдзи славным? Общался с ками, и духов речи из уст моих день за днём звучали? Талант великий разить ёкаев имел? А может, великой силой я наполнял те клочки бумаги — мои офуда, — что зло держали на расстоянье и за пределом?  
Хотя польстил я себе сравненьем, оммёдзи быть я никак не смог бы: случайно слышал, что с небесами у чародеев коннект налажен. Оммёдзи умер — спустя мгновенье его душа у златых ступеней, ведущих в небо, в чертог архатов.

Что было раньше — осталось в прошлом. Ёкай я ныне. Я — хито-дама: ёкай сильнейший, чей злобный гений способен ввергнуть в глубины ада тех, кто сияньем его прельстится.  
Шучу, конечно.  
Я — хито-дама, огонь волшебный, что синевою иль зеленцою своей до дрожи пугает путников мимохожих, что зря тревожат покой погоста в тот час, когда в поднебесье звёзды раскрылись, словно цветы на поле.  
Я — хито-дама. Огонь разумный. Почти безвреден. На том закончим.  
К тому же рядом тот, кто важнее, о ком все мысли, все устремленья…

Мой Господин — он всего прекрасней, пусть даже днём его лик не виден, тот, что восторгами и томленьем наполнил сердце моё и печень (пусть даже нынче их не имею, но помню — помню! — когда-то были!).  
Пусть за очками дневного лика не различишь ты красы ёкайской: рубины глаз и разрез не людский надёжно спрятали стёкол блики. А даже снимет кто те стекляшки в оправе тонкой, как пыль, дешёвой — не разглядеть сути Господина в час неурочный при свете Солнца!  
Как день и ночь, лик его разнится: красавец статный в ночном обличье днём коротышкой предстанет снова. К тому же люди, увы, так долго взрослеют, вот и полденный облик безмерно молод… Хотя недавно слух пролетел: дескать, оба лика общались знатно между собою, делились памятью и мечтами, делились волей в час перед боем…

А впрочем, что я! Не только ликом мой Господин привлекает взгляды: душа его чистотой со снегом вершин Памира сравниться может — тех, недоступных, где побывали лишь только ками — и юки-онны. Мой Господин покоряет волей, что крепче той многослойной стали, которой славны мечи Сагами, творенья гения Масамунэ (сто двадцать восемь слоёв металла — неповторимо то совершенство! Равнина Канто родною стала тому, кто создал мечей вершину).  
Сказать отдельно, пожалуй, стоит о том, что аура Господина, что отражает ёкая силу, пожалуй, с дедовой лишь сравнима. Сам я не помню (безмерно молод!), лишь по рассказам ёкаев, знавших Нурарихёна в расцвета пору, владыку первого хоровода, судить могу я о силе ёки. На самом деле всё прозаичней: подслушал я тут одну беседу ёкаев Гьюки и Хитоцумэ (был бит нещадно, но лишь морально. А раз морально, то не считово!).  
Так вот, о чём я здесь вёл беседу? Увы, отвлёкся — мой бедный разум вместить не может ряд мыслей сразу, лишь по одной сохранить способен... А, вспомнил!  
Силой и глубиною потока ёки, его наполненностью и вкусом (а вы как думали, ведь ёкаи ни капли людям не уступают, а есть такие, что превосходят... Об этом позже — и не сегодня!)... Опять отвлёкся! Ну что за дело...  
Сравненье ёки застопорилось — видать, пора поменять мне тему. К тому же тот, чей храню я образ, не терпит сплетен, пустопорожних бесед не любит. А значит, хватит об этом. Есть и другие цели.

...Но если, слушая восхваленья мои, почему-то вы вдруг решили, что ваш рассказчик — презренный сталкер, из тех несчастных, что с расстоянья следить хотят за объектом страсти, беды и горести все смакуя, то ошибётесь!  
Я — хито-дама! Ёкай, не сталкер! Соратник верный (пусть даже толку с меня не много)! Я — хито-дама! Для вас довольно!

Я помню лестницы Недзереме — монах безмозглый (даром что сильный!) исчез куда-то, а юки-онна нашла противника, что по силе не ровня той, что снегами правит. Тряпичной куклой потом висела в ладонях трепетных Господина, себя не помня, не сознавая, кто есть, кто рядом (и в чьих ладонях)... А вдруг — противник?! А вдруг — сраженье?!  
Вот и остались у Господина лишь два соратника под рукою — мой брат и я за плечом за правым (всегда за правым, ведь слева сердце! Светить за левым — врагу на радость! Вот братцу можно: слабее пламя, к тому ж мерцает. Не угадаешь в тенях, где правда. Люблю я братца)!  
Втроём мы шли по ночным ступеням к твердыне Гьюки, что Недзереме избрал навеки гнездом паучьим. Лишь только руки у Господина лишились тяжести юки-онны (на тех ступенях она осталась, в объятьях маленькой человечки, которой тоже вдруг не сиделось под стен защитой безлунной ночью) — тогда призвал я на помощь братьев.  
Был господин одинок безмерно — без хякки-яко, без тех, кто спину в тяжёлой битве чуть что прикроет. И только мелкие хито-дама — в бою не помощь, скорей, помеха — сопровождали в гнездо паучье.  
И всё то время пред важной битвой, судьбу решающей клана Гьюки, а в перспективе и клана Нура (ведь, будем честны, у Господина вернуться шансов не много было, ответь иначе он на вопросы, разрушь он словом надежды Гьюки), от Господина по праву руку я был. И счастлив тем был безмерно!  
То был наш час, то был миг триумфа, когда презренные хито-дама поярче звёзд в темноте светили предвестьем грозного хякки-яко...

А ты, скажи мне, где был в то время?!


End file.
